


I Feel Comfort in My Dreams

by your_boi_leon



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_boi_leon/pseuds/your_boi_leon
Summary: A +U analyzation.In high school, you can feel like you’re an outcast.Dreaming can always help to find sanctuary and love.





	I Feel Comfort in My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Moa! This is my take on the +U. It’s really complicated and I might not be able to keep up because of school (I.e; my other abandoned works) but I hope you like it.

A very long time ago, there were 5 boys who met in a field. A bright star has brought them together. Their names were Yeonjun, Subin, Beomgyu, Taehyun and HueningKai. They had fun together, playing games and enjoying their time together. But one day, they had to leave each other.  
Right before they left off, they said promises to each other under the stars.  
“Even if we part ways, let’s meet here again.” Then the boys went their ways. Legend has it that the star’s bright light and magic went away and humanity was left in despair.  
Years passed, and the dark magic spread to many towns and regions. 

Yeonjun had the physical prowess to come across one of the towns. This town was Seoul, South Korea. Found on the streets, he came across the Choi family and they accepted him as their own. Magic always had a way to come back. It’s what kept him alive somehow.  
Physically, Yeonjun looked 19, but he was much older. Then horns started to grow on his head. 

People started looking down on him calling him a monster. Gangs threatened him.  
So he ran away. Away from all the people staring at him because he was different. He ran away because he was never a monster. The time he was in the forest was the best he had in a long while.

Then there was a giant cat with green and blue eyes. It was looking at him intensely.  
‘No, no, not again, please don’t hurt me.’  
The cat’s eyes bore into his soul. A cut dragged itself across his neck.

He ran. He ran so far away from the cat that it wasn’t even in sight.  
It was time to let it all out.  
“It was all these horns fault! These horns made people hate me!” Yeonjun screamed in agony. “I,” he pulled on his horn. “Wish it was,” He pulled harder. “Gone!” One horn came off and he yelled in pain, pulling his knees to the ground. He truly felt alone. 

A light came out of nowhere.  
“Wh- Kai? Is that really you?”  
“Yeonjun? Yeonjun! Are you okay?”  
Voices came around him.  
“No way…”  
“So it’s really him.”  
“Is this a dream?”  
“Guys? Subin, Taehyun, Beomgyu, Hueningkai… we have a lot to talk about.”  
“Whatever you have gone through we’ll listen” said Subin.  
“Always.” Hueningkai held out his hand, went down on his knees and hugged him.  
The brightest star in the sky shone brightly once again.  
“What was that?” asked Beomgyu.  
“What are you talking about?” asked Taehyun.  
They all looked at the star. They all shared one thought.  
‘We’re back together again, now I can make it past tomorrow.’  
—————————————  
It was a while until Yeonjun was able to adjust living with more than just himself. It made lasting memories, though.  
They never had a chance to talk. The past kept hidden was left unsaid, their truth of the past left untold.  
Until it did.  
“You know, I’ve been thinking.” Yeonjun said. “You all are pretty comfortable with whatever magic this is. I…” he paused.”People told me these horns were evil. They treated me like an animal. Well, you know what. They’re going to be a crown for now on!”


End file.
